


Secret Relationships

by SketchySituation



Series: And That Makes Three. [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Got Pregnant, Character Death, Episode: s03e08 Invasion!, M/M, Mpreg, Stewart Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchySituation/pseuds/SketchySituation
Summary: Barry and Leonard have been secretly together since the end of Season 1. Fast forward to Invasion! Barry gets the shock of his life when he asks Ray Palmer for the whereabouts of ‘Snart’.





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- Changes for Consistency sake.
> 
> See Series Notes

Despite the seriousness of the alien situation, Barry was giddy as he approached the truck. He was going to see Len again after all this time. Barry knew when Len left with the Legends that he would be gone for a while but he understood Lens’ need to leave. He was a super hero and if there’s one thing a superhero knows, it’s sometimes there are more important things than what we’d rather be doing. Sometimes, what is easy isn’t always right and so Len left, leaving Barry and their son Stewart behind.

“… replicator, equals new suit”. Barry heard Ray say, as he walked around the truck.

“You know what Ray, Maybe It’s just me but I think this thing is due for an update.” He heard Cisco reply.

“Hah! Yes, but after we dominate the Dominators.”

“Oh! I see what you did there.”

“Hey.” Said Barry casually, interrupting the conversation. Cisco and Ray looked to Barry.

“Uh, Listen I got to get to work, Felicity’s waiting for me.” Said Cisco hurriedly, walking away. Barry silently sighed and watched Cisco leave, before bringing his attention back to Ray.

“Hey Barry” said Ray, his attention on Barry.

“Umm, where’s Snart?” asked Barry, getting straight to the point.

Ray sighed, looking at Barry sadly “Man I’m sorry Barry, I forgot that we never told you.” 

“What happened?” Barry asked. His guts twisting into a knot at the look at Ray’s face. ‘No’ he thought. ‘Oh please no. Please be OK.’

“He sacrificed himself.” Ray replied. “Saved us all. He died a hero.”

Barry’s face went pale, his looked to his now shaking hands as tears welled up in his eyes. Dead. Len was dead. Gone. His legs felt weak and he hunched over clutching his stomach as a gut-wrenching sob escaped his throat. Barry fell to the ground in grief, he didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know what to say or how to explain his most likely, unexpected reaction to what was supposed to be his nemesis’s death. Only Lisa new of his and Lens’ relationship and of Stewart, his son. How was he going to tell Stewart, his overly excitable child that his father is dead.  
________

Ray was in shock as he looked down at Barry on the ground, arms around his knees shaking as he sobbed. He didn’t understand Barry’s reaction to Leonards death. As far as Ray knew, Barry and Len weren’t exactly friends. Taking in a deep breath he knelt next to Barry, concern on his face.

“Barry?” Ray asked softly, tilting his head to see into Barry’s watery eyes. “I’m sorry.” He continued. “I didn’t know-“ Ray cut off, not sure what it was he didn’t know. “I don’t understand.”

By this time the rest of the group, having heard Barry’s sobs appeared around the truck taking the scene in.

“Barry!” said Iris, sitting down next to Barry pulling him into her arms. Barry clung to her, stuffing his face into the gap between her shoulder and neck. “Oh my god Barry, are you OK? What happened?” Barry didn’t answer and just gripped her tighter. Iris looked to Ray who was still kneeling beside Barry. “What Happened?” she asked.

Ray shook his head, looking bewildered. “To be honest I don’t really know. Well I mean I do know, but I don’t know.”

“What?” asked Iris. “What do you mean you don’t but do know?”

“He asked about Snart.” Ray explained. ”I told him Snart sacrificed himself to save me and the other Legends and then Barry just-” Ray broke off shaking his head and looking at the entire group.  
________

After a few minutes everyone looked to Barry as he sat up, leaning against the truck wiping his eyes. No one said anything but the question was clear. “I- I don’t really know how to explain.” Said Barry, glancing at everyone. “I know you must be shocked at my reaction, I mean. Why would Barry Allen - The Flash be so upset about the death of a man who once tried to kill him.”

“Maybe from the beginning?” Said Kara softly, stepping forward.

“OK” said Barry “The beginning. I umm, well I suppose it started a few days after I closed the wormhole. I was out doing Flash stuff and Len found me.” Barry’s use of Len did not go unnoticed. “Things happened, Instead of fighting we fought a metahuman together and then had lunch. After that it just kind of spiralled and we started dating and lo and behold! 12 months later Stewart was born. Me and Len moved in together and we just, all this time never told anyone but Lisa. I mean, how was I supposed to tell you all that I was dating Leonard Snart, my enemy… that I have a son with said enemy, and that I love him.” Barry cut of there, tears once again falling from his eyes. “And now he’s gone.”

No one knew what to say. ‘Barry and Snart were together like together-together’ and ‘Barry and Snart had a son’ were the main thoughts going through the heads of those present. ‘Who’d have thought’.

“I’m so sorry Barry” Said Iris skipping over the obvious questions. Now was not the time to ask.

Barry nodded and pulled his face into an emotionless expression. “I’m sorry. There are aliens we need to deal with. We need to continue on.”

“Don’t be sorry Barry.” Said Oliver, Felicity nodding beside him. “You just found out your-”

Barry nodded, not wanting him to say it. He stood up and looked everyone in the eyes before sighing wearily. “Please- I’ll join you soon, I have to call Lisa.”

“Of course.” Replied Oliver, gesturing the group away as Barry left the building.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t watched all of Legends of Tomorrow so don’t expect specific details about anything to do with that.


End file.
